Quartz, Gold, and Sapphires
by RelaxedReady
Summary: *Alternative Universe* Oroku Saki, "The Shredder", takes his wife, Kitsune, out for a romantic evening. They both try something new. * Saki is into body mod and being a bad-ass husband. * Kitsune is his loving wife, and also a witch. * Alternate IDW Verse


A romance! for The Shred-head and Kitsune, in honor of Valentines Day 2017. **Alternate Universe.** Random prompts: quartz, a spelling book, and an anniversary

... ... ... ...

The host station phone rang, and a young woman answered with the motto, "Quartz. Magic to table."

She covered her heart, listening to the poor guy, who thought reservations were available, and explained, "No, we have a private event this evening." She looked over to the one couple who had booked the entire restaurant.

She scrolled through her iPad, shaking her head. "First opening's in three months." Rubbing her head, she then perked up. "You know? That's right around Sweetness Day, you heard of that one? You should book now. Great!" She took down the info. "Well, thank you, glad I could help." The hostess felt pride swell in her chest while hanging up the receiver.

She sighed dreamily at the Oroku party of two. The older Asian gentleman in a silver, three-piece suit admired his wife, who demurely adjusted his cufflink. He whispered in her ear. The glossy haired lady smoothed her elaborate updo, and as her palms fell, she showed off the neckline of her sleeveless, goddess inspired gown. They were adorable, and reminded her of ma and pop, that is, if they could afford a real swank place like this. She shook her head.

In the main dining room, George prepared to take the Oroku's order. The couple had already drank most of a bottle of wine. The hostess got back to her iPad.

... ... ...

Saki, and his wife, Kitsune, sat in the heart of the restaurant. The rose quartz gems of a monumental chandelier cast an ethereal light over their half-moon booth.

"Tell me about the _home sweet home_ spell, again." Kitsune peered overtop her menu.

The waiter nodded. "The spell brings comfort, like returning home on a warm spring evening. Citrus-cured, sockeye salmon, served on a bed of greens with dollops of Russian caviar."

"I'll have that. It sounds wonderful."

"Chef will be pleased." The waiter asked, "And for you, Sir?"

"It's hard to decide." Saki's eyes moved from the gold foil lettering, reading, Quartz Book of Spells, down to Savory Enchantments. He glanced at Kitsune, who leaned her chin in palm.

He closed his menu. "Steak. Rare."

"Saki! Pick a spell." Kitsune squeezed his hand. "Try something new."

He kissed her knuckles. "Very well, then." Her eyes brightened when he asked her, "What should I get?"

Kitsune drummed her fingers excitedly. "What about the _call of the wild_?"

The waiter tapped his chin, and regarded Saki. "The lady has good taste. A truth spell will both liven your pallet and loosen your tongue. Grass-fed midwestern bison, organically grown and slaughtered, topped with sweet and sour caramelized onions."

"Make sure it's bloody."

"Of course, thank you, sir."

The waiter marched off with the menus.

"Don't worry. You won't go hungry tonight." Kitsune twirled the wine in her glass.

"Honest engine?"

Kitsune mirrored his flirtatious gaze, and agreed. "Honest engine." She kissed her glass, and sipped. Her throat bobbed, and the fire his wife had kindled in his soul, all those years ago, still burned.

He loosened the steam out from his collar, and offered a toast. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Saki." The crystal chimed. "Thank you. For this. This place is beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Saki licked his lips at her blush. He interlaced his fingers with hers on the table, as they drank their wine. "Are you enjoying your potion?"

"Yes, beloved." His loins stirred at her bedroom talk.

He chuckled. "Can you sense if the Chef is truly trained in the art?"

She laughed. "Oh, blessed mother, no. He does not practice witchcraft. But, he can cook." Kitsune clinked her empty glass down. "Poof." She grinned. "All gone."

"How much?" He slid around the half-circle booth, hip to hip with his wife. Bottle poised over the edge of her glass. "Are you a good witch? Or, a bad one?"

"Bad." Red liquid filled her goblet. His wife's palm warmed his thigh, and smoothed over the bulge between his legs. He thunked the empty bottle on the table, too loudly. She purred in his ear. "Like this?"

She pressed her lips to his, and teased his cock, scratching her nails over the fabric. Her shameless exhibitionism elicited a moan of pleasure from him, and she broke from the kiss. Kitsune's eyes danced, while she hid behind her goblet. He groaned away the tortured ache in his loins. The slit of her dress made him wish they'd ordered an appetizer.

He said, "My beloved." Kitsune spied him reaching into his jacket pocket, and almost spilled her wine. "You always find a way to surprise me, or show me that you care, and I don't say this enough." He slid a long jewelry box across the table. "I love you."

Her eyes flashed at him. "We agreed not to get each other anything."

"I know."

"Saki!" Mischief took over her features, and she winked. "I suppose I'll open it later." She pushed the box to the table center.

His hearty laugh filled the restaurant. "No! Don't leave me in agony, come, now." The box turned over in his hands. "You have to open it."

Kitsune sniffed the wine bouquet and batted her lashes.

"You won't be able to resist." He puffed up his chest, and took a pull from his glass. "It's something I'll enjoy, too."

"Maybe you should open it?"

He placed the gift in her hands, and whispered. "I want you to try something new."

…

Kitsune was as curious as the next shape-shifting witch. Plus, her husband had put so much thought into their anniversary this year, he probably wasn't stupid enough to slip tickets to a sporting event inside a jewelry box.

She gave him a ghost of a smile. "Very well, then." The box creaked open.

Inside lay a pair of half-dollar sized stars, fashioned from intricately woven metal. Each had tiny jewels threaded into its spider web-like design, and a small opening in the center. The smile fell from her lips. "What did you get me?"

"They're for your tits." His eyebrows wiggled.

"Saki!" Flustered, she inspected one star, and laughed balancing the jewelry on her pinky finger. "How do they work?"

Her husband's eyes widened at her eagerness. Then, he got straight-edged serious. "First, you pinch your nipple. Get it nice and hard." He squeezed the star, and pointed to the center, finger shaking. "Then you release this. You can adjust how tight you want it." His eyes trailed down her cleavage, and he wiped his mouth. "It would drive me mad. The gold and sapphires gracing your tender flesh."

"Saki, do you think this will make me want a piercing?"

"The stars will not disfigure your temple." He traced down her throat, and his fingers blazed across her clavicle, caressing her arm all the way to her wrist. Saki brought her hand to his pec.

She skimmed over the hardness hiding beneath his french cotton shirt. She loved all the metal in his scarred body. Kitsune bit her lip.

Her husband's eyes drank her in. He said, "I want to adorn what the goddess made for me."

She gave his barbell a tweak. "The stars, they won't hurt?"

His body jolted. "No, beloved." He wiped his brow, and said hoarsely, "Just a gentle tickle or tug." Her nipples were penny hard already, and Saki adorably adjusted in his seat. He asked, "Will you indulge me after dinner?"

"What's the magic word?"

Her husband kissed her deeply, then with a low rumble in his chest, he sent tingles up and down her spine. "Please."

"I'll put them on right now."


End file.
